The present invention relates to a trigger device for a firearm with a spring-loaded firing pin that engages with a catch in the cocked position, the catch being releasable transversely to the direction of the firing pin in order to fire a shot, and displaceable along the direction of the firing pin, for safety purposes, between the cocked position and a safety position relieving the tension of the firing pin spring.
Movable catches for cocking and uncocking the firing pin spring are used for temporarily securing an already loaded weapon, e.g., for transport or while hunting. For this purpose, designs are known (e.g. AT 409 548 B) in which the catch is situated together with its initiator on a carriage that is movable in the housing and cooperates with the trigger. This type of carriage structure requires a number of moving parts, which has the disadvantage of an increased susceptibility to malfunctions and an increased space requirement. There are also known designs on the market in which the catch moves relative to its initiator when displaced, which impairs the precision of the shot trigger point and consequently also bears the risk of an unintended shot being fired if there is too little engagement overlap.